official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenwood County, South Carolina
Greenwood County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 69,661. Major roads US Route 25 US Route 25 Business US Route 178 US Route 178 Business US Route 221 South Carolina Highway 10 South Carolina Highway 34 South Carolina Highway 67 South Carolina Highway 72 South Carolina Highway 72 Business South Carolina Highway 185 South Carolina Highway 225 South Carolina Highway 246 South Carolina Highway 248 South Carolina Highway 252 South Carolina Highway 252 Business South Carolina Highway 254 South Carolina Highway 420 South Carolina Highway 702 Geography Adjacent counties Saluda County (east) Laurens County (north) Newberry County (northeast) Edgefield County and McCormick County (south) Abbeville County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 60.55% White (42,179) 31.85% Black or African American (22,187) 5.67% Hispanic or Latino (3,949) 1.93% Other (1,346) 22.7% (15,813) of Greenwood County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Greenwood County has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 34 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.37 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Greenwood - 23,222 Towns Hodges - 155 Ninety Six - 1,998 Troy - 93 Ware Shoals - 2,170 CDPs Bradley - 170 Cokesbury - 215 Coronaca - 191 Promised Land - 511 Unincorporated communities Cambridge Hill and Dale Pittsburg Shoals Junction Westgate Climate Fun facts * The rise of textile manufacturing in the New South altered the economy and society of the region. The first cotton mill in Greenwood opened in 1890 with 75 workers. When it nearly failed in 1908, James C. Self became president of Greenwood Cotton Mill and built one of the largest privately-held companies in the industry. Abney Mills, based in Greenwood, spread its production plants across the upstate. * Greenwood County was the site of the November 1898 Phoenix Election riot. * Since 1950, Greenwood County has experienced diversified industrial growth with construction of new factories by major corporations such as Monsanto (Ascend), Velux, Capsugel (Lonza) and Fujifilm. * The Great Depression altered the economy and landscape of Greenwood County. Farmers were impoverished, land values declined, local textile mills struggled to survive and to resist union efforts to organize the workers. After 1933, New Deal programs offered limited work relief for the unemployed. The largest New Deal project in the area was construction of Buzzard's Roost Dam on the Saluda River to impound Lake Greenwood and generate electricity in a county-owned power plant. Today the hydroelectric plant has been sold to Duke Power Company while the lake offers an array of recreational facilities. * Cokesbury is known for the Cokesbury Hills Golf Course. Other than that, nothing really else to say about this small town east of Hodges. * At the Troy Pokemon Center in 1993, a nurse working night shift discovered that bottles of liquid medicine meant to be given out to sick Pokemon had been contaminated with a strain of norovirus. Upon discovery, the place was temporarily shut down, and the contaminated medicine was disposed of. Contaminated bottles were also found in Greenwood, Saluda and McCormick. The one behind this was never caught. Category:South Carolina Counties